The Storm is Rolling In
by Zafara-FanFictions
Summary: A lively young druid is sent to watch over Prince Anduin. This is only the beginning to a wonderful relationship...   Roughly based off of the Alliance Intro to Twilight Highlands. Check me out on dA under zafara1222 for more of my writing


_Okay... you can DO this._ Anduin was pacing to-and-fro. _Be a man, Anduin! _Not to mention he was mentally coaching himself. His father had told him a heroine would be escorting him around. He had know idea who she was, what shee looked liked, how old was she, or anything for that matter. He was nervous... VERY nervous.

"Prince Anduin." The voice, it was young and heavenly. He turned towards the speaker. It was a young girl, no older than he. His father stood behind her.

"Son," Varian's voice dragged from exhaustion. "This is Raiven Moonclaw, she's a druid and will be your escort for the day."

Raiven bowed deeply to the prince. She had deep blue-green eyes and had a youthful sparkle to them. She had dark, dark brown hair that danced upon her shoulders and curled at the tips. Her skin was tan, from the obvious adventures she's been having, and has a face full of freckles.

Anduin blushed. "Urm... so you're a druid?" Anduin groped for a question, but awkwardly blurted: "So, where do your clothes go when you turn into a bear?"

Varian pinched the bridge of his nose as he hung his head, shaking it.

Raiven laughed, a bright smile curled on her lips. "You know... I've never thought about it, Your Highness."

"Miss Moonclaw will be watching over you. Please, avoid any trouble." Varian messed up Anduin's hair as he strolled past, chuckling as the young man frantically fixed it.

"This way," Raiven beckoned him to follow her. Anduin soon noticed her... very curvatious body. Heat rose to his face has he followed, trying his best not to stare.

"Please, call me Anduin, Raiven." He smiled politely after he built up the courage to walk beside her.

"Alright... Anduin." The name rolled off Raiven's tongue that made Anduin purr in the back of his throat.

_Why does puberty have to be so awkward?_ Anduin shouted in his head as he gazed at the ground, kicking a small pebble out the Keep door.

"Alright, Anduin. Your father wishes for me to take you to the docks," Raiven smiled. "He says that a visit from their future king will lift the Navy's spirits." She continued down the stairs. They're walking... great.

After a trip down to the docks, watching Raiven interragate some dockhands, and even helping her collect some spare parts... the duo stopped for a rest on a bench in Cathedral Square. "It seems like Samuelson is trying to waste your time, Raiven." Anduin was slightly out of breath. He hasn't been training and exercising like he should be.

"Good, I'm not the only one that thinks so." Raiven glanced over at him, allowing her fingers to brush up aginst his.

"He knows more than he's leading on," Anduin stood. "Come, Raiven. We must go to the SI:7 headquarters. I have some digging in Samuelson's files to do."

"Isn't that illegal?" She blushed, not meaning to question royality.

Anduin excused the outburst. "I am the crowned Prince of Stormwind... I may do what ever I please, within reason." He helped his escort to her feet as took her by the head and made a mad dash across the city. Raiven kept up pretty well, but Anduin couldn't help it but to smile at her girlish squeals for him holding her hand.

Anduin marched into the SI:7 Headquarters like a rooster showing off for a hen. Raiven followed sheepishly as they trailed up the stairs. "His files should be at the very top." Anduin pulled himself to the very top as Raiven stepped off the top step with an enthralling grace. "Here we are," Anduin picked the lock of a cabnit and began shuffling around the papers inside.

Raiven pulled herself onto a crate and kicked her feet; they landed with a _THUMP! _of satisfactory against the side.

"Odd," Anduin spoke more to himself than to Raiven. "He's got no leads on the Twilight Cultists, but a complete catalog of the missing explosives that Flintlocke mentioned earlier. This is all wrong." Anduin starting biting at his nails, trying to figure out what was going on in his city.

Raiven caressed his shoulder. "There there, Andy. We'll figure this out together."

Anduin's heart skipped a beat as he glanced over in suprise. Whether it was the nickname or her touch, the Light only knows. "Thank you, Raiven." He smiles as something shiny in the cabnit caught his eye when sunlight bounced off of it. "What is this?" He dug in the cabnit further and found a badge.

"It looks like an old badge with funny-looking sybmols on it." Raiven peered over Anduin's shoulder. He smelt like expensive wine and a little bit of sweat.

Anduin nodded as he shoved the badge in his poket. "I'm not exactly ready to go back to the Keep. You see, some local farmers went to my father saying that their livestock is going missing. Light bless him, my father promised he'd send the city guard to investigate, but they're so stretched thin that it will take weeks!" Anduin turned to Raiven, a look ov firece determination in his eyes. "It will encourage the farmers to see someone in action, especially from the Wrynn household. Besides, it's just some cows... what's the worse that can happen?"

Raiven chuckled. "You're right... to the Wollerton farm; it's here in town."

The farmer awkwardly dropped down to one knee at the sight of his prince. He recovered as he told Anduin that he lets his cows graze up north, but he's been finding trails of gore leading up into the hills.

Raiven and Anduin left the farm house and headed up north. "Ugh... what's that stentch?" Anduin used the top part of his dress shirt to cover his nose as the pressed on.

"Gore," Raiven spoke in a strangfully cold tone. "We must be getting close."

"Up there!" Anduin ran up ahead, Raiven close behind. "It's... an alter. Looks like someone's been sacrificing cows for some sort of pagan ritual." Anduin turned to face Raiven, then his eyes widened in horror, "Raiven! Look out!"

Raiven spun around and used her staff to block the attack of an ambusher. Raiven snarled as her body twisted into a moonkin.

"And two more!" Anduin placed Power Word: Sheild on himself and Raiven. "Fight them off! I don't think I can hold two for very long!"

Raiven did as the prince commanded. She chanted in an ancient language as two gray clouds swirled abover her head, enlarging by the second. Anduin watched, amazed as the clouds grew into a mini storm, unleashing mini tornadoes and shooting lightning at the assassins.

Two assassins were swallows by the small, but violent storm, thinking the could blaze through it and kill the druid. The last on turned and ran back into the hills.

Raiven dropped the storm as she changed back into a human.

"You did it!" Anduin dropped the sheils and threw his arms around Raiven, picking her up and twirling her.

Raiven laughed as her nose pressed up against his. "Hey," Raiven expression dropped as she slid out of Anduin's arms. She bent over and picked up another strange badge. "It looks like the one from Samuelson's files!"

Anduin nodded in agreement. "Now I think I'm ready to go back home. I'll be watching Samuelson like a hawk while you talk to Shaw to see if he has any idea on what to do next." Anduin turned to leave, but stopped midturn. "Raiven... please don't mention this to father. He'd never let me out of his sight if he knew about this attempt of my life." He grabbed Raiven's chin and drew it upwards and gently kissed her.

"A promise sealed with a kiss," both playfully chimed as they headed back to the Keep.

Anduin was studying Samuelson carefully, patiently waiting for Raiven's return.

Raiven marched into the throne room and jabbed a finger at Samuelson. "Traitor!" She bellowed, her face shiny with sweat from fighting.

Samuelson cackled darkly as a sick grin twisted on his face. "Yes... yes, druid. It's all true. I am not ashamed. The powers I submit to make mortal kings look like insects." Samuelson gestured behind his back, actually pulling out a hidden dagger. "But I am not yet finished. Death to the king!" Samuelson surged forward, getting read to plung the dagger into Varian's neck.

"Father, watch out!" Anduin screeched. Raiven was afraid Anduin was going to jump infront of the blade, but instead protected the King was a quick Power Word: Sheild. Samuelson's dagger stattered against the sheild has he was thrown back into the middle of the throneroom.

"Gods of shadow, lords of twilight! Give me strength!" Samuelson chanted as dark energies swirled around him, transformin him into a faceless one. "Al'golath mal shal'nel... darkness consumes..."

Reacting quick, Raiven shifted into a moonkin and her paws glowed an silverish purple. She raised her palms to the faceless one's chest and fired off a powerful Moonfire. The beam shot through his chest, splattering gore everywhere. The corpse fell to the ground, smoking.

Anduin and Varian stood with their mothes wide open in suprise.

"Nicely done." Varian smiled sincerely. "I am grateful that you and my son were able to get to the bottom of this before my city was brought to harm. I've underestimated how much Anduin has grown - his command of the holy light just saved my life, if not the entire kingdom. As for you, Miss Moonclaw - words alone can't do justice to your heroism this day. Thank you, druid." Varian tipped his head politely.

The moonkin bowed, a grin curving on her beak. "You are most welcome, my king and prince." She straightened as Anduin gave a small nod of approval.

_This... this will be the start of something beautiful._


End file.
